What Johnny Didn't Know
by K. Elizabeth
Summary: Johnny Cade is confussed as it is. But when he runs into someone from his past, he couldn't be more mixed up. First post, please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

"What Johnny didn't know"

POV: Johnny Cade

By: K. Elizabeth

**I don't own the Outsiders, but Cheryl Cade is mine (all mine Ahhahaha!!!) Anyway, if I'm violating any rules of this site, let me know, it's my first post here. R&R!**

I left Ponyboy in the church. He was sound asleep and we were both up late the night before. I walked down the dirt road heading for a gas station or general store. I had my hand in my pocket, clutching the $100 bill Dal had given me. "Buy supplies for one week, before the news gets out." That's what he had told me and that was what I was going to do. And I was going to get the supplies before anyone found out about Bob and me.

As I walked down the road, I kept my eyes on my pair of black converse shoes. Actually, they were Sodapop's, but the gang had given them to me for my birthday a week ago. My folks never remembered my birthday. I didn't really care, it's one of those things you get used to.

I rounded the corner and found a general store down the road. I was surprised Windrixville had one, that town didn't even have a movie house. The sun was coming down in harsh rays; this only made me want to get inside faster.

I opened the door to the general store. I knew what I needed, so I didn't bother looking around. This one chick caught my eye though, she was flipping through a Newsweek magazine. She had this shoulder length black hair.

I had sometime to kill, I was going to talk to her. Glory, my legs were shaking like something you'd never believe. Man, was I nervous. "H-h-hey. W-w-what ya readin'?" She didn't look up from her magazine; she only brought her eyes up for half a second. She had these wide black eyes, they scared me real bad, a lot of things did. Her eyes made her look really scared of something too. Like something was about to pounce on her. We were both scared I guess.

"I'm reading Newsweek. It's the only way you can anything out around here." Anyway, we got to talking. She used to live in Tulsa, but she lives in Windrixville now. We talked a little about our folks. The only thing I said about my dad was that he can't control his temper, and he takes it out on my.

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, she looked up from the magazine with her black eyes. Her eyes met mine. "Johnny? Johnny Cade?" She asked, her voice shaking. She knew, the news had already gotten to Windrixville. She knew about me killin' Bob. I figured there was no use lying to her.

"Yeah…yeah, that's me," I broke eye contact; my eyes were back on my shoes. "So you heard, huh?"

"I heard? It's you who finally heard. You heard about me," she put the magazine back on the wrack. She began to smile, her eyes still looking scared. I just raised an eye brow, Two-Bit taught me how to do that.

"Look, I don't know what you're talkin' about," I told her.

"Johnny…Johnny, I'm your sister. Cheryl Cade. Johnny, I've been wanting to see you."

"I ain't got a sister."

"Yes, yes you do. I'm your sister I ran away when you were two years old. I ran when Dad hit Mom to hard. Trust my Johnny."

"I ain't got no sister," I said a little louder.

"We both have Mom's eyes," she said, pretending not to hear me. "We've got Dad's jet black hair."

I looked at her and ran. I flung open the door, making the little bell on the door frame snap off its mounting. Dust started kicking up behind me. I'm not sure, but I think I heard her yell, "Happy belated birthday Johnny!"

I was going to get Ponyboy. We were going to leave the church, leave Windrixville, leave that black haired chick. I ran, my converse shoes making tracks in the dry dirt road.

**A/N- Ok, I know somene else has written a story about Johnny's sister, but mone is when he "finds out about his sister. I'm not trying to copy anyone. :)**


	2. Gotta tell Dal

What Johnny Didn't Know

Chapter 2

Johnny's POV

**A/N-Sorry it took me SO LONG to write a second chapter, I dixcovered so I've been writting some stories for that! Sorry this one is so short, but I just think the ending to this chapter is good.**

I couldn't believe it. The old man never told me? Why would he though. I just kept tearing down that dirt road, hoping to God that I would never see Cheryl Cade again, if that was her real name. She scared me, I can't say that enough. She couldn't have been my sister. Even if I did have a sister, I would think she would be shy, like me.

I flew through the doorframe of the church, Ponyboy still snoring, peacefully. I would give anything to feel peaceful for once in my life. That would probably never happen. "Ponyboy, Pony…wake up man," I panted, out of breath from running. He rubbed his eyes, "Oh hey Johnny, why so outta breath?" He asked.

"I been running man. Now we just gotta keep running." A confused look flashed across his face. "Johnny, we can't go, we gotta wait for Dal. He said he'd show up in a few days."

Oh god, Dallas. I couldn't turn on Dallas Winston. I couldn't have Dally mad at me. "B-b-but Pony, I gotta get outta here. I've got to get away from Windrixville. Now, right now," I begged him to come along with me. He wasn't showing any sign that he was.

"Look Johnny, I think you're just a little flipped out over what ever this is. Just sit down and have a smoke. That'll calm your nervous."

I reached for the weed he'd pulled from his shirt pocket. My hands were shaking like a couple of leaves. The shakiness went away as soon as my lips touched that thin roll of paper. Sweet relief. I took in a deep breath, "Pony, I don't know about you, but I'm going. I'm hopping on the next train and I'm never coming back." I took a long drag on my cigarette. "Never," I finished.

"Johnny, what's got you in such a fuse anyway?" Ponyboy asked me. Oh boy, here goes.

"Pony, I got a sister." He took his eyes off his cigarette and locked them on me.

"No…no you don't." He didn't believe me. "Johnny," he cleared his throat, "no-you-don't. Your parents would have told you."

"Man, they can hardly even remember they have one kid. It's too hard for them to remember two," I had a point.

"Well, you can go, but I'm not lying to Dally about why you're not here."

"Alright, we'll just have to tell him."

You'll just have to tell him," he corrected me.

"Dal is just getting in the way," I paused for a drag on my cigarette. "Maybe I should just stay. Maybe we should just tell Dally."

"Yeah man. _You_ should tell him." Well, it looked like I was telling him. It looked like I was staying.


End file.
